


When Lily Said Goodbye

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: When Lily Comes To Play [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, lily luna is weird af, why am i writing this, why the fuck is lorcan wearing a turtleneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: When Lily said goodbye for the last time





	When Lily Said Goodbye

When she left, all was peaceful. He cried, of course. She shouldn't have gone so soon. He tried to make her happy.

But Lily was not happy. She loved Lorcan but she was not happy.


End file.
